eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 60 (12 September 1985)
Synopsis Ethel is devastated by Lofty's betrayal. Nick tells Ethel that he knows he has caused harm but does not remember anything he has done because he was stoned. Ethel is unsure about Nick's sincerity. Lou is left to look after the baby when Arthur and Pauline go to work. Den compares prices from different building companies in preparation to knock down a wall in The Vic. Angie reminds Den that he promised Tony the job of knocking the wall down. Michelle visits Sharon in the pub. Sharon tells Michelle she wants a one-night stand with Lofty. Nick visits Dr. Legg, pressing him about Mary's prescribed Valium. Dr. Legg tells Nick about the pressures that doctors face over depression and social issues; before querying Nick over whether he is asking about these issues to get himself professional help. In the café, Michelle asks Mary about pregnancy and babies, and how she copes with Annie. She then returns home and shouts for Lou, but runs away when Arthur says it is only him at home. Dr. Legg calls Arthur into the surgery and tells him that Mark is safe. Arthur and Pauline are relieved by the news. Ian sees Michelle in the café and checks if she is okay. Michelle visits Ethel in search of Lou. Kathy talks to Pete about him helping Mary out; he tells her why he lent her £30 and Kathy says he should have spoken with her first. Tony apologises to Nick for jumping to wrong conclusions since his release from prison. Nick asks Tony to talk to Ethel and convince her he has changed and he agrees to. Ali talks to Dr. Legg about his impotence. Kathy asks Den why he stays with Angie if he is not happy with her. Den tells her that if he was to walk out of The Vic, it would collapse. Sharon flirts with Lofty after The Vic has closed for the night. Den has enough of Sharon's raunchy behaviour and slaps her. Angie slaps Den for slapping Sharon, so he slaps her back. Michelle and Lou get a moment alone together. Michelle asks Lou what she said to Pauline when she found out that she was pregnant. Lou tells Michelle about her and Pauline's conversation, before realising that Michelle is in fact pregnant herself. Michelle cries in Lou's arms. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *1B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed Notes *This is the second episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the 'duff-duffs'), indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. Category:1985 Episodes